Akihisa Mugetsu
|gender = Male |height = 6'0 |weight = 150 |affiliation = The Alpha |occupation = Seven Phantom Leader |team = Seven Phatoms |base of operations = Maō Hueco Mundo |relatives = ~Spiritual Father |shikai = Amanogetsu |bankai = Amanogetsu Kami |resurrección = Amano Tentai Zangetsu }} Akihisa Mugetsu (吉井無月,Mugetsu Akihisa) is and one of the Seven Phantoms. Appearance Personality Akihisa normally has a look of neutrality on his face at all times but someone can tell how he feels at the moment in the tone of his voice. Akihisa is a very stern but well-mannered man that is normally concerned with his own work than most others. During missions he has been known to put mission completion before the life of his allies but on rare occasions he will put himself up for sacrifice before his allies. History Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Akihisa's astounding spiritual pressure is constantly coursing throughout the hardened skin, his white diamond skeleton, and the tightly wound muscles all over his body. This spiritual pressure is something that is as formidable as his skin is tough. The sheer power of his white Pressure presents a heavy weight when released. When materialized, Akihisa's spiritual pressure takes a shape of a large wolf. The presence of the spiritual pressure creates an affect of intimidation, a feeling as if whoever he is facing is feeling lonely, scared or intimidated. A strange feature about his spiritual pressure is the fact that he hadn't gained the power from devouring souls but actually was born with it. Akihisa is a rare Hollow in which he was born, as an Adjuchas. This rare occurrence happens rarely among he wastes of Hueco Mundo, but when it does the young child that is born generally contains astounding spiritual pressure that only grows with age. Hakuda Expert: While Akihisa much prefers the use of his Zanpakutō over hand-to-hand combat, his brutal strength and straightforward nature make him incredibly dangerous, even when disarmed. His Hakuda style, like his Zanjutsu, does not usually stem from any formal training or specific written art, he closes gaps as quickly as possible and pummels his enemies into oblivion with repetitious and powerful strikes. Although there may only be the simplest strategy behind his fist-fighting movements, Akihisa's sometimes relentless assault can leave very little time for an opponent to react or gain back their footing. Still, the most skilled performers of Hakuda or other martial arts can generally defend themselves through their advanced techniques and decades of experience. Sonido Practitioner: Zanjutsu Grandmaster: Hierro: Cero: Like all hollows, Akihisa is able to fire cero. His cero takes a white color when gathering or releasing it. High-Speed Regeneration: Like some Hollows, he is able to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. Zanpakutō Amanogetsu (天逆毎月, Heavenly Opposing Moon) is the name of Akihisa Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a katana with a white blade, crossguard, and handle. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the Swastika with four white crystals in the center. Extending from the handle is a long white cloth which is sued to swing his Zanpakutō and can toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. *' ': Amanogetsu release command is "Shatter the bonds of creation, rip though the chains of rebirth, transcend the gates of heaven and hell". To release his shikai, Akihisa places Amanogetsu in front of him with the blade pointing down. He then beging saying the release command, as he does, he rotates Amanogetsu to where the blade is horizontal. Upon finishing the command, he points Amanogetsu into the air and slashes down. At the moment he slashes down, his spiritual power surges, obscuring his being. While in this form he wears a black mask with horns and white lines stretching vertically across the eyes, his espada clothes is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white shihakushō with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. While his hair turns pure white. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven" in the English anime): At the instant of the slash, Amanogetsu absorbs Akihisa's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and flying forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. :*'Chain' (チェイン, Chein): If at any point he looses his Zanpakutō, he is able to call it back to his hands with just a simple gesture. :*'Cero Hender' (虚閃 (セロ), Seroken; Spanish for "Zero Rend", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Blade"): Akihisa gathers concentrated spiritual energy into his finger(s). Then with a movement akin to a slashing motion he releases a bladed like cero which is capable of cutting objects with ease. *' ': Amanogetsu Kami (天逆毎月神, Heavenly Opposing Moon Deity) ''to activate his bankai, Akihisa places his right hand over the right side of his mask. He pulls down in a ripping motion and says bankai. Upon doing so, the right side of his mask erupts in a surges of white spiritual energy. As the energy clears. A portion of his black horn mask remnant remains, his hair is shorther, and left eye is golden with a black sclera, while his right eye is blue. His Zanpakutō blade is black; though the sword's tsuba and hilt are white. :'Bankai Special Ability': :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': While in his bankai form, Akihisa new speed is so great that it enhances his Sonido, and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'Enhanced Strength': :*'Keigetsu Kōkotsu''' (桂月恍惚, Moon Trance): c :*'Suigetsu' (水月, ''Water Moon): :*'Ikkatsugetsu''' (一喝月, Thundering Moon): :*'Kyōka '(鏡花, Mirror Flower): *' ': Amano Tentai Zangetsu (天逆毎天帝月, Heavenly Opposing God Slaying Moon): When releasing his Resurrección, Akihisa holds his Zanpakutō out in front of him with the sharp edge pointing toward him and says this shikai release command. Upon doing so his Zanpakutō explodes into a mass of white reishi consuming him in the process. As the reishi clears, Akihisa ’s hair becomes waist-length and turns black. black armor like bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Akihisa’s body constantly emits white reiatsu. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Seifūmeigetsu' (清風明月, a beautiful nocturnal scene with a full moon): :*'Yakō' (夜光, Nocturnal Luminescence): :*'Jōgen' (上弦, Crescent Moon): :*'Inryokuken' (引力圏, sphere of gravitation): :*'Shigetsu' (死月, Death Moon): :*'Kuzu Getsuga '(九頭月牙, Nine Headed Moon Fang): Trivia *'Akihisa' means (吉井) "Everlasting dawn", while Mugetsu mean (無月) "Moonless Sky". His full name could be intruperted as Everlasting dawn of the Moonless Sky.